Harry Potter and the Bleak Future
by hour4chris
Summary: What if Voldemort had won the war. What if Harry and his friends had to go on the run. A Harry Potter A/U set after book 7. Rated M for some possible strong language and magical warfare. Please if you read it, review it. Good or bad I would like to know if I should ditch the story or keep going.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Bleak Future**

A Harry Potter A/U

Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and not to me. I only hope to do some justice to her creations. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.**_

AN: I got the idea for this story after seeing some "propaganda" posters on and Buzz feed. Set in a future where Voldemort won the war. ***May contain spoilers from Deathly Hallows.* _PLEASE REVIEW_**

* * *

It was late at night as the tall lanky red haired man crept down the street toward Beauxbaton's School of Witchcraft. The shops along Belle Allée de Vision (Beautiful Vision Alley) were dark and staring out of the windows were pictures of him. The stranger looked over his shoulder as he made the last dash toward the school. He stopped short as he saw the overly large poster attached to the door, even though they had been up for six years, since the battle for Hogwarts, he was still surprised to see all the pictures together.

On the top of the poster emblazoned in red text read, **'WANTED:'**, and on the bottom read, **'For Multiple Crimes Wizarding Kind'**. Around the edges of the poster was a smaller picture of him along with four others and they all surrounded one larger picture of a man with dark hair, green eyes, John Lennon circular glasses, and a distinctive lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was labeled **Harry Potter **with a bounty of 100,000 Galleons.

All the pictures were labeled with prices on their heads, starting from the top going clockwise, was the picture of the red haired man, **Ronald Weasley **(39,000), next was a picture of a bushy brown haired, attractive woman labeled **Hermione Granger **(42,000).

At the four o'clock position was a pretty long blonde haired woman with a scar across her right cheek, a gift from the Hogwarts battle, **Luna Lovegood **(34,000), 'even in this picture could still look flighty', Ron thought.

The next picture at the eight o'clock position was a thinner but still plump brown haired confused looking man named **Neville Longbottom** (38,000).Ron knew that looks were deceiving when it came to Neville though; he had become a strong and confident wizard since school ended.

The last picture showed a fiery red haired woman whose anger flared through the image and would make the bravest person take a step back. Ron felt a pang of regret and guilt at having his sister **Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley** (40,000) included in this group photo, but he also knew that she would be the first to curse you if you called her a mere girl. Ron knew the current location of this group of friends since they all separated and went on the run, everyone but Harry Potter.

As far as the wizarding world suspected he was dead. The current Minister of Magic, Bellatrix Lestrange declared it so after everyone saw him disappear in a flash of light during his duel with Voldemort. There were enough sightings and rumors floating around to keep his name at the top of the Undesirable List and on the wanted posters with a reward of 100,000 Galleons on his head. Everyone else had a reward but Harry's was of course the largest. At the end of the Hogwarts battle Ron alone had received an owl from Harry telling him that he disapparated because he could not defeat Voldemort and that it was best if he made it look like he was gone to save as many lives as possible. Just thinking about the owl made Ron mad at the gall of his best friend. The last he had heard Harry had been seen jumping the country to America. Now there had been zero confirmed sightings of him in six long years.

Ron was now going to Beauxbaton to meet with one of his underground contacts. The underground was a combination of former Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army members. Their primary goal was overthrowing the current Ministry set up when Voldemort seized power and protecting the Muggle world that the Death Eaters were attacking on a daily basis for a spot of fun. The underground had surrounded the Muggle Minister and the rest of the British Muggle Government with loyal former Aurors such as Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Williamson. Ron was in France because it was the last place in both worlds that people would think to look for him.

Pulling out his wand Ron performed the disillusionment charm on himself so that he could get through the security charms placed on the French school building. Ron gasped audibly when he crossed the threshold. Everything Fluer had said during the Tri-wizard Championship about this school was true. There were many crystal chandeliers and the walls gleamed. Ron was just amazed at how clean the place looked in these dark and dismal days. He crept along the main hall following the route passed to him months ago through fellow operatives. Ron knew that he needed to remain silent, the girls were all asleep but if one saw even a hint of him, disillusioned or not, the alarm would be raised and the life of his contact would be over as they knew it. He was not going to let that happen especially with the rebel underground numbers shrinking, both from deaths and being captured by the Ministry and placed in Azkaban, like Hagrid. He had been imprisoned for harboring dangerous fugitives such as the Hogwarts House Elves.

Ron came to a set of doors larger than the ones to the Great Hall. He rapped on the door lightly and a click was heard from within as the lock was disengaged and the door swung open slightly. He took one last quick look up and down the hall and slid through the door coming face to invisible face with a towering woman close to 7 feet tall. She whispered in her French accent "Ronald, is that you?" Ron waved his wand, quietly thanking Hermione for teaching him this spell, and appeared in front of Madame Olympe Maxime the Beauxbaton Headmistress. It was luck and good planning that she was able to stay in this position. Once the war was over she "embraced" her giantess heritage and swore allegiance to the dark lord, promising that her school would embody his vision. This put her in position to protect her kids and pass information to those in the underground who were teachers.

Each operative had a code name that was strictly adhered to, unless they were talking face to face, so that security could be maintained. "Have you heard from the Dame, Professor Minerva McGonagal, or Willow, Professor Filius Flitwick," Ron asked dispensing with the pleasantries. "The Dame sent word that Death Eaters are closing in on her position and Willow has a group ready to cross over to Greece to meet up with 'Red.' He reports no problems except finding a boat with a dependable crew. If he has to he will hire a muggle crew and modify their memories at the end of the voyage. Have you heard from any of the others?"

Ron looked a little worried as he replied, "I received messages by patronus from 'The Planner', and 'Trevor'. They are still in place and operations are going well. What's worrying me is I have not heard from 'Wrackspurt'. She may have gone ditzy again but the last message I received she had to abandon her position in Bucharest, but that was a week and a half ago."

"What about 'Storm Front,"' Olympe started to ask but cut herself off at the visage of Ron's face.

"That cowardly sonuva. . . I haven't heard from him and I doubt we ever will. Running scared when we need everyone _especially_ him to fight this evil. He-who-must-not-be-named is sitting pretty in Dumbledore's old office and Bellatrix is doing everything to make life even more bloody hellish." A noise out in the hall shut him up. "I better go. Let me know if you get any more updates and I'll let you know when we will be ready to liberate Azkaban." Ron waved his wand again turning invisible and left the office.

**Across the pond in NEW YORK**

Detective John Rolf ran through Central Park chasing a suspect in a triple murder. Rolf could not believe his luck, two days after the murders were discovered they had a prime suspect who could not be found and now, as he was sitting down at Original Tony's Spectacular Pizzeria on dinner break, and Bill Witherspoon sat down at the table directly across from him.

They locked eyes and recognition flashed through both faces. Witherspoon recognized Rolf as a Cop by how Rolf held himself. Witherspoon swore and jumped up from his table and ran. "Bloody Hell," Rolf declared as he jumped up and tore after the man. Rolf, catching up to Witherspoon, reached for his sleeve, stopped the gesture shaking his head slightly, and drew his gun. In a British accent he yelled, "STOP, NYPD, STOP RIGHT BLOODY NOW YOU WANKER. IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL SHOOT."

In the three years that he had been on the NYPD Rolf had become the youngest Detective in history, at the age of 24, and he still had never had to fire his service weapon. Truth in point he hated his service weapon, he found it to be bulky, loud and more of a problem starter then solver. Tonight though it looked like his streak was about to end until Witherspoon looked back at Rolf and tripped on a rock stuck in the ground near the Skating Rink. Witherspoon fell hard and Rolf jumped on his back grabbing his handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights."

Witherspoon replied in a strong Brooklyn accent, "Screw you pig." Leaving him on his stomach face down, Rolf stood up and dialed his phone. When the Precinct duty Sergeant answered he requested a transport vehicle. Thirty minutes later instead of an officer arriving a black government sedan pulled up to the pair and the driver got out and approached Rolf. "F.B.I. Special Agent Tory Smith," he said, "Thank you for your hard work Det. but I'll take Mr. Witherspoon off your hands. The F.B.I. has been looking for him for a few years."

Agent Smith escorted *his* prisoner to the sedan with Rolf making a few dissenting remarks. In truth he was pleased he was not going to be given publicity for his capture. Rolf had spent every day trying to stay out of the spotlight, nationally and internationally. Rolf called himself off duty and grabbed a cab to 112th street and made his way to the entrance to Houdini Drive, the wizarding world for New York City. He walked into the Golden Cauldron and ordered a Fiery Humdinger. Everyone here knew him as John Rolf. He always felt American Wizards were a little slow in the head. He knew, they knew, who Harry Potter was, as news of the Dark Lord's return, and subsequent takeover of most of wizarding Europe and Asia, had been reported in the USA Prophet. The US Dept. of Magical Defense had even been spun up and had begun to make plans incase Voldemort decided to cross the ocean. Rolf listened to the stories of the fellow drinkers in the bar and the topic invariably returned to Potter sightings. Every time this happened Rolf tried to flatten his hair over his forehead to cover the distinctive lightning bolt scar on his head and took off his glasses. No one knew why he had come to America, not even Ron or his ex-girlfriend Ginny, and he could not involve anyone else in this new quest and cannot return until he found what he was looking for, the stolen Sword EXCALIBER. A muggle had found it in a dig in Wales and brought it to a museum in New York. During the last battle Harry had a second vision of Dumbledore who told him to search for the sword as wands would not have the power necessary to destroy Voldemort. The only person who knew part of what he was doing was Hermione. He had gotten her to do some research on his behalf. He finished his drink and left without talking to anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am trying to make it sound as authentic as possible when in the British parts so if I am making it sound really off please let me know and maybe lend some guidance. Thank you and as always I appreciate any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Oxford University Library**

It was snowing lightly in Oxford, but it was warm and quiet in the library. In the research area there were singles sitting studying getting a jump on classes that were about to start, at some tables couples were whispering about their weekends and looking at travel books while at a table near the checkout counter sat a pretty young twenty four year old woman with strawberry blonde hair. The name plate read Melanie Walters but that along with her hair color was fake. Hermione Granger felt that if she had to go into hiding then along with her name she should change her hair color from the recognizable brown to something lighter.

Hermione Granger was in her element working in the library. Sitting at the table reading up on muggle European history, she let her mind wander. She read over a passage about Camelot and where King Arthur's kingdom used to be, and started remembering her life before she knew about the magical world. History used to be one of her favorite subjects in primary school, and her love of the subject served her well in Hogwarts as she was one of the only students to get an O on her O.W.L.s. She blushed slightly as she thought about her slight advantage, her eidetic (photographic) memory. It wasn't like she was cheating in school but she still kept it to herself.

"Miss Walters, I have a paper on the Scottish Rebellion and was wondering if I could access the private collections." A tall muscular rugby player had approached her and pulled her out of her books.

She looked around for her assistants and seeing none she stood up, and told him sweetly, "Follow me." She felt a sudden chill of nerves as they walked toward the lift that would take them to the private collections stacks in the basement.

She was sensing danger when he spoke again, "I have been coming to the library for a couple of months now trying to work up the courage to ask you, if you would fancy a bite to eat with me, Miss Walters."

Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't that. "Are you asking me on a date? I don't even know your name." She was stalling for time searching for an answer and thinking about her, well to be honest with herself if anyone, most likely ex-boyfriend, Ron. She knew he was safe but also knew everyone was in danger. This would not stop him from maybe finding and falling for another woman, seeing as how they had not seen each other for six years. It was flattering to know this man fancied her.

He broke her thoughts again grinning, "To answer your first question, yes I am. As for my name, I'm Dursley, Dudley Dursley."

Hermione looked shocked. "I'm sorry I thought you said Dudley Dursley." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice, she had heard stories from Harry about his cousin Dudley and the torment he had been put through living at his Aunt and Uncle's. Still she hadn't been out on the town in a while so maybe she could have some fun with this. "Sure I'd love to. I shut the library down at eight. You can pick me up then. Now then, do you really need the stacks or was that just a ruse to get me alone in a dark quieter section of the building?"

Looking sheepish he said, "I just wanted to get you alone. I did the paper in my first year." The lift doors opened and she let them close pushing the button for the first floor. She could not believe this could very well be the very same cousin that put Harry though hell all those years. She might be able to use him she would have to think about it but not right now. She still had some research and restocking books to do. Being the Assistant Librarian still involved some menial duties, much to her chagrin. As much as she missed her life as Hermione Granger she did like the easy going life that being Melanie Walters provided.

8 o'clock rolled around and Hermione was putting away her research materials. She loved the work but she was feeling frustrated as she had been doing the same research for almost two and a half years. She knew she would have to go into hiding when Harry disappeared. Like the rest of the wizarding world she thought Harry dead until Ron showed her the owl he had received. They got together with the most loyal of the former DA and that was the start of the underground. Some stayed in the shadows of the wizarding world and some like her and Ginny made a new life in the muggle world. She had conjured up the proper resume to get her into the Oxford library which allowed her to keep her cover as the 'planner.' She was working hard getting people, wizards and muggles alike, out of the line of fire. She had helped organize the protection for the Prime Minister and the Royals and then had to rush to get the Weasley clan out of the burrow. Even with the most powerful protection spells they were targeted and George almost joined his brother Fred dueling with Cyrus Deadlock. Almost three years ago now she received an owl from the most unexpected source, Harry. The owl did not say where he was and was not even signed with his name but she knew it was him by the way he wrote, having corrected so many of his papers. He had requested that she do research on Excalibur, the fabled lost sword of King Arthur Pendragon. The sword had gone from the Scottish Borders to Wales then was sighted in France. With all these discoveries she started to maneuver those who did not already have a running mission such as Ron and Neville to those locations the sword had once been to find clues and to help those in need.

There was a rap on the door just as she was flipping the switch to turn off all the lights. She pulled her coat on and stepped into the cold January night. The lights of Oxford shined brightly as they walked to Dudley's car. "Did you park around here, Miss Walters?" Dudley asked as he opened her door.

"Oh, I took the underground, I never really had the time to learn to drive, and please call me Melanie" she replied unabashedly.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I hope you like Korean food, there's a joint just up a-ways that's supposed to be smashing." They drove along in silence until they reached the Hang Kang Eatery. Dudley jumped out and opened her door for her. This is nothing at all what she was expecting from the stories and after being with Ron who, last they were together, still had a long way to go on the relationship maturity scale. Dudley escorted her in and they were shown to a table. He ordered a Soju kettle and the waitress walked off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Hermione broke the tension, "So tell me a little about you. Where did you grow up? Friends, family?"

"Well I grew up in Surrey in a little village called Little Whinging. My parents were basically bastards, right. Well I didn't come to that realization until the day we moved when I was 17. I had this cousin see, and for the longest time I treated him like total shite. I took my cues from my mum and dad but that's no excuse. He left because he was being chased and basically sent us into hiding. Dad though was, I did say he was a right bastard, well a Manager of Grunings and _had_ to finish up a deal. The people looking for my cousin were waiting for him at the office. Nobody heard a thing and there wasn't a mark on his body but he was still dead. My mum and I left Surrey and moved around Europe and I finished up my last year of school in public. Got a scholarship here and got my degree in Criminal Justice and now I'm going for my advanced degree in parapsychology. It drives my mum batty seeing as how she has no imagination. I used to agree with her until I saw a couple of things that people would say drove me nutters." He seemed to think he had said to much and shut up and glanced at the table.

Hermione was shocked that all that came from one question. She decided to take the plunge and ask another semi-personal question. "You say that your cousin was on the run. Did he ever get on the telly?" Dudley was taken aback. No one had ever been interested in his cousin before to his knowledge, well except for the nutters that were chasing him.

"Melanie, do you really want to know?" She nodded her head. While he had been talking the waitress had brought the Soju and now she was back to take the orders. Dudley ordered two orders of Spicy Pork then took a sip of his drink. "I guess I opened up this much and now I should finish it. His name is Harry. Harry Potter. His mum was my mum's sister. She and his dad were murdered by the same bloke that came after him six years ago. To the best of my knowledge he was never on our news." Dudley realized that he had definitely said the wrong thing this time as he looked into Melanie's odd expression. "What do you mean our news," Hermione inquired. She was having fun watching him squirm and become more uncomfortable. She felt it served as some sort of revenge on her friends behalf, but she needed to stop because she also felt that Dudley may be able to help in the underground as hated by Harry's friends as he was. The question about the news was a needle and a prod to see if he will cross the line to admit there is a magical world. Dudley suddenly looked around as if he had a stalker. "What I mean is he belongs to a counter culture if you will. They believe or I mean to say well, they're magic, right. Well there you are. My cousin is a real life wizard." Dudley looked like he was trying to shrink below the table, and then he was shocked even more.

"I know he is. You see we've met you and I, but we were never properly introduced. My name is not actually Melanie Walters, but rather it's Hermione Granger. Don't bother trying to look for any information about me. I've erased all muggle references to me from the records. As to when we met, back at the end of my fifth year I was in the group of, what your father called freaks, that confronted your mum and dad about the abuse Harry was subjected to while living with you. But that's over. You seem to have grown up mentally as well as physically and I could use your help. The person who was after him succeeded to a point. Harry was unsuccessful in defeating He-who-must-not-be-named, and disappeared. I haven't heard from him in years and he may very well be dead. With your degrees we could insert you into the Royals protection team or even set you up running underground teams getting people out of dangerous areas."

Dudley started to protest at this. "But I'm not," he can't bring himself to say magic a second time, "you know, what you are. How can I protect people against likes of your kind," he asked. "Witches and wizards are not invulnerable. They can be harmed by muggle means you just have to be fast on your feet. Let's finish our dinner and you can sleep on that proposal." They finished their dinners making small talk and he told her how harry had saved his life after all the rotten things he had done while they were growing up. She was amazed at how she heard genuine remorse in his voice while telling his tales and what was more out of character for her when he asked her back to his flat for coffee and to talk more about her proposal she agreed.

Twenty minutes later check paid and they were back in the car with her wondering why she was there, and couldn't help thinking about Ron and what he was up to. The Soju did make her feel a little narked. It wasn't long before they pulled up to his flat and they rode the lift to the fifth floor. They took off their coats, and he directed her to the couch as he turned on some music. "Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"Two fingers of brandy please. This is a nice place. Pardon my asking but how does a college student on scholarship afford the rent here?"

Dudley brought the drinks to the couch and sat down close to Hermione, "Well my dad left me money in his will, didn't he. I box on scholarship but it doesn't mean I'm broke. Tell me about my cousin, the stuff I never cared to know seeing as how I was a major prat."

They sat there drinking and her telling stories of Harry at school, when Dudley leaned in and gently kissed Hermione. She tensed up in surprise and he backed off. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep." Hermione thought of Ron and then the fact they were no longer together, she put her drink on an end table and leaned into Dudley, feeling only slightly weirded out that it was her best friend's hated cousin that she was snogging.

**Athens Greece**

The nightmares had not gone away but they had diminished over time. She thought they might be going away because of her fiancé, Christos Vail. She felt safe here. The last time she felt this safe was in her fifth year in the arms of Harry. Tonight's dream was combination of the classics, her in the Chamber of Secrets, watching Harry fall from his broom multiple times, her entire time in the Department of Mysteries, and her all time favorite her duel with Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy's death trying to avenge her families treatment at the hands of the Dark Lord. Ginny Weasley screamed in terror as the nightmares grew to a crescendo and her eyes flew open. After her family was put into hiding she joined with the rest of the DA and changed her name to Leanna Zane, but unlike Hermione she could not bring herself to change her hair colour and moved to muggle Greece, a country she would otherwise not have been able to visit, if not for the money that Harry had sent her a few months after his disappearance. A note had accompanied the money, it read _'Live, fight, be happy and free ~ H.' _She cried, reread it, cried a bit more and then came to the realization that Harry would want her to be strong. So she moved, set up a transportation company that will assist in getting people out of the country quietly, and that is where she met Christos. They started dating and got engaged.

She sat up in the bed in a black silk nighty hugging her knees trying to relax. Christos woke up and hugged her to him. "Another bad dream honey? Is it the wedding?" Ginny remained silent. "Ok Lea, I'm going to start breakfast." He got out of bed and walked across the large bedroom and opened the drapes allowing the morning sun to shine in. Ginny put on a dressing gown and followed Christos to the dining nook where the butler was putting breakfast out along with the morning papers.

"Oh Lea, I forgot to tell you. Conklin's Auction House in New York is having a closed auction in a few weeks and I thought, that if we went, we might go and look at wedding dresses for you, and maybe catch a few shows on Broadway."

"Whose estate is on auction?" "An old family named the Carrows. It seems a lot of the family estate was tied up in holdings in America and were only released when the last family member died. It took the Barristers six years to run family trees to ensure no living relatives, don't know why it took so long." Ginny hid a scowl wondering who in the wizarding world helped the investigation seeing as how the current Ministry hates muggles.

She reached across the table, "Of course I'll come with you." She glanced at the front page and was shocked to see a picture of Harry on the International Tribune. She ripped the front page out of his hands and read the blurb.

"_**Detective John Rolf (pictured) will be leading the security detail supplementing the State Department next week's visit of the British Royal Family and Prime Minister."**_

Ginny felt her anger and relief battle for prime placement for her feelings toward the knowledge Harry was still alive and letting his friends fight what was once his war too. She looked at the clock and was shocked at the time. "Oh my god, I have a meeting and a delivery I have to be at the office for. I'm going to be late tonight." She kissed Christos and left the dining nook quickly and got dressed for her day.

She couldn't believe how late she was today. She had forgotten about her meeting with Willow. He would not be able to wait long. Professor Flitwick was not as wanted as the rest of the underground but he was getting there with all of the people he was moving right under the Ministries nose. Then there was the picture of Harry. He had spent six years keeping a very low profile and now his pictures in the paper. There was nothing to it she was going to be the one to call all hands on deck. She reached into a secret compartment she conjured up when she moved in with Christos and retrieved her wand. Waving it she whispered, _**"EXPECTO PATRONUM."**_ A silvery horse flew out of the wand, she uttered more of a programing incantation, "Going to New York, might need help, reply if able to join." With the spell finished the horse flew out the window and she ran out to the waiting car. She told the driver to take her to the office and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the company she made a few calls to contacts to ensure they were able to take the newest batch of refugees and then went into the private garage. This garage held a specially designed lorry with magical enhancements that she learned from her dad. It had an improved invisibility booster and faster flying capabilities. She used the same loopholes that her dad had also taken advantage of when charming their old Ford Anglia. She was the only one allowed in this garage and not even Christos entered. It helped that there were muggle repelling charms and impervious charms placed on the entrances. She got behind the wheel, activated the invisibility booster and waved her wand at the roof, "**_BARIO REVEALIO."_** The ceiling disappeared and the invisible truck rose into the air. Orientating the vehicle toward the coastal marina Kolones-Salamina she started her flight.

Ginny hoped that would not be waiting long. Less than forty minutes later the truck went wheels down outside of the town. She drove a few blocks before deactivating the booster. Pulling up to the marina she watched as a passenger boat was unloading, flashing her lights, even in the bright morning sun, was visible to those unloading and they made their way to the truck being led by a very short squat man with a mustache and slightly balding. As he approached Ginny got out of the driver's seat and called out a challenge using his code name, "Have you seen the weeping willows at dawn?"

To which he responded, "Only under the 'red' sky of Windsor." They approached each other and hugged. Since the group of refugees was composed of muggles and non-muggles they would have to travel the trip back to Athens on the hard top. Ginny was glad she had let someone spot her in Nafplion seeing as how it is quite a trip from Athens and she hoped they would not look for her there.

As the lorry was almost loaded the sky turned dark as if a strong storm was coming off of the Med. Ginny and Flitwick stared at each other, "Willow get them onboard, Bloody Hell!" She cranked the ignition key and the engine sputtered and died. "Shite" she muttered and turned the key again as the air became charged and seven death eaters flew out of the clouds at such speeds not seen since the last Great War. They came at the lorry and started to rain spells at the fleeing people and the prey scattered.

"Willow I need some help up here." She tried every spell and charm she could think of but the engine would not turn over. Flitwick still had a group of stragglers coming to the lorry when a flash of red and green lights and the entire group fell to the ground. Flitwick was firing his own spells at the approaching group of Death Eaters. Ginny looked at the group of fallen wizards and was saddened to see that two of them were the Creevey Brother's, Colin and Dennis. Colin, she knew, had been a correspondent in a muggle newspaper. It had allowed him to travel and snoop around take pictures for the underground. She shook the feelings off.

Flitwick jumped into the passenger seat, "Let's go, there's unfortunately nothing we can do for those poor souls," squeaked Flitwick. He pulled out his wand, "We need to combine the spells. They are using a blocking spell but at their distance multiple castings should break through it."

Ginny pulled her wand and together they chanted, "**_LOCOMOTOR MOTIS." _**The engine started automatically and she got the lorry flying. As soon as the wheels were off the ground the invisibility booster was activated. She pulled some evasive maneuvers and flew toward Nafplion. "Professor Flitwick, I don't think we can trust the contacts I had set up for you. I've used them before for muggle dealings but the moment I had a group of wizards and witches in the mix the plan went all to cock. My cover might have been blown. I'm going to have to be careful but you might have to uses someone else for transfers from now on."

Flitwick was watching for chasers. "I think we're clear, my dear. You've had magical groups come in before so I think you cover is secure Miss Weasley but I think you are right. You will have to keep your head down for a while, besides don't you have a wedding to plan." Keeping her eyes on the sky ahead, her face grew taught with worry.

"Don't get me wrong, I am happy and excited to get married but I do not want to put Christos in any danger. I now understand completely why Harry broke up with me before he left in his seventh year."

"My dear you must do what you think is best.

**Somewhere in Scotland**

Neville Longbottom was traipsing through the mountains of Scotland. He tried to get into the hills to search for herbs and plants that he could have made into medicines in Hogsmead. He had been hiding out in an unplotable shack where he had been hiding muggle borns. More show up each day and he was having problems keeping them hidden until Oliver Wood, Professor McGonagall, and Aberforth Dumbledore were able to get them out of the country. Oliver came into the shack,

"Alright Neville? I just got word that Willow was able to get the last group into Greece. Red is making the pickup and the Weasel is finalizing plans on Operation Black Knight. Have you heard from Wrackspurt?"

"I haven't heard from her in a long time," Neville replied with a worried face. At that moment an owl flew through the window. Neville picked up the note; the owl had dropped, and read it aloud. "Trevor, the hunting for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack has not gone well," Neville read the code phrase that signified that she was compromised, "but I have been able to locate a Snargle," she evaded capture, "my family is now in their summer home even with the snow in the trees," the group she was smuggling into Asia are safe and in hiding. Neville looked at Oliver, well it sounds like she's alright but not out of danger.

As soon as he said it a hare patronus came into the room with a message, "Please lower the anti-apparation charm. I would be ever so grateful." Wood pulled his wand and uttered a spell. With a small pop Luna Lovegood, a pretty dirty blonde haired woman in her early twenty's apparated into the living area of the hidden shack.

She started talking as Wood was putting the protection spells back up. "Avery, Nott, and McNair were the ones who came after me. I don't know how they found me. I was in a muggle village in Bucharest not using much magic. Do you think they know about the plan to get Hagrid?"

Neville could not believe how un-"looney" Luna was. "Luna let's go for a walk like we use to. Maybe it will calm you down."

Luna's airy expression was a ghost of its former self, "Neville you have always been so sweet to me. Can we just go somewhere to talk?" Neville had always fancied Luna but was never able to get anywhere as he was always so nervous.

Now he thought this might be his chance when another patronus, this time a Jack Russell Terrier, came into the room and started to speak, "Operation Black Knight is on. Meet in two days in Belle Allée de Vision above the Baton Rouge Salon apt. 57." The message ended and the patronus faded. Luna and Neville both said "Bugger," much to the others surprise. The two grabbed each other's hands and walked up the stairs. They entered the small bedroom and sat at a table. Neville's stomach rumbled in the awkward silence.

"Oh Neville, are you hungry? That could be caused by Snargle Puff. They will inhabit a person and cause great hunger at great times of stress." Luna pulled out her wand and waved it over the table where goblets of Butterbeer and sandwiches appeared in front of them. They ate and talked about the upcoming mission to free their friend. There were others in Azkaban that would help further the cause of those oppressed but Hagrid, as half-giant, was stronger than most wizards and could withstand most spells thrown at him. He was sorely missed in the fight for freedom.

That started talking about old times at school when the breeze blew the curtain away from the open window and the setting sun framed Luna's blonde hair and made her face glow. Neville reached across the table and grabbed her hand. With a confidence that he barely recognized, even after everything he had accomplished in the past few years, he stared into Luna's eyes. "Luna I have something to tell you and with things growing even direr I think it is better to say it then keep it close to the chest. Ifancyyou." He got flustered and said it in one breath blushing deeply.

Luna looked slightly more airy, "I'm sorry?"

"I mean to say, I fancy you Luna. I have since the first time we met on the train and . . ."

He was interrupted by her lips on his. She broke the kiss only to say one thing, "I thought I was the only one." She kissed him again.

*_**Knock Knock* **_Oi, alright Neville. Only I was going to pack and take this last group downstairs to the rendezvous. I shouldn't be longer than a couple of days. I'll see you when you guys get back." Wood went back down the stairs with a smile on his face thinking to himself that it was about time those two realized what everyone else had.

**New York**

Harry walked into the 12th Precinct headquarters and started for his desk. Before he got there the Precinct Captain, Captain Phillips yelled across the bullpen for him. "Rolf, there's some people looking for you. I put them in interview 2."

"Captain, did they say who they were with?"

"They said they were with the State Department." Harry muttered under his breath "bullocks," but to the Captain he just replied "right-oh," and changed course to the Interview rooms.

Harry opened the door to Interview 2 and knew at once that he should have stayed at home or gone straight to his desk and ignored the summons. In his best American accent he greeted the two gentlemen. "Good morning gentlemen. Detective John Rolf," Harry offered his hand to shake, "what can I do for you?"

The first man was tall, approximately 6 ft. 1 in. tall, had thinning brown hair, and slightly overweight in his late 50's looking ready to retire. The second was a younger male, slightly shorter at 5 ft. 8 in., with a Marine style high and tight, short trimmed mustache and muscular. Both were in dark suits that screamed Government Drone. The tall one pulled out a set of credentials that Harry had never seen before, and he got extremely nervous and was tempted to draw his wand, but was able to resist that urge.

"Detective Rolf we're with the Diplomatic Security Service and we are here to finalize the arrangements for the upcoming royal family visit. Now I understand that you have some concerns about the routes and the posting of your men." Harry visibly relaxed then realized that he missed something.

"I'm sorry gentlemen I did not catch your names." The tall agent pointed at himself with his creds and then at his partner, "Jim Franklin and Jim Wilson. Just call us Franklin and Wilson, it saves confusion." Harry nodded, and sat down at the table where the agents unrolled a map with the route and marked placements for security. Harry worked with them until lunch and they took a break. He left the agents to their own devices and walked out to go to his favorite place for lunch. It was a little deli in Manhattan and it took him past the parade route. It also took him past the Conklin Auction House that was handling the Carrow estate. He still was unsure if it was the rich family he was looking for and he had yet to get confirmation from Hermione but he felt it was what he was looking for.

Sitting at the deli he ate Pastrami on Rye while he contemplated what he was going to need on the day of the auction and the Royal tour. He was feeling tired. Tired from keeping up the double identity, having to go it alone, even if he had partially recruited Hermione to do research, they did not communicate except when she found something useful and then it was either an owl or patronus. His cell phone rang just as he was finishing his lunch. "Pot.. er.. Rolf," he pauses to listen and pulled out a pen and notebook, "yes sir. 11156 W. 56th Ave. Do we know what to expect? Oh alright Coroner is on site, I'm on my way, Rolf out." Well another day, another murder he thought. That's what he got for requesting Homicide and not Vice or Robbery.

Harry walked back to the station to grab his vehicle. He put the address into the built in GPS and made his way to the apartment of the newest victim. Across the street from the victim's apartment building Harry spotted a man and a woman who looked as if they were looky-loos and he would have passed them off as such if it were not for the way they were dressed. The man was wearing what appeared to be a Brooks Brothers suit except it was a dark purple with pinstripes and the woman was wearing a bright acid green stripped skirt suit, and they were both watching him and not the building he was approaching. He tried to ignore the feeling in his gut as he entered the building.

As he entered the crime scene he knew instinctively that he had a problem, and that this would not be any ordinary crime scene. The apartment was spotless and had no signs of a struggle but there was the victim sitting in front of her T.V. There was no blood and a blank expression on her face almost like she had died watching one of those new so called Reality Shows. He approached the Coroner, Dr. Michaelson. "So do you know how she died?"

Michaelson looked up from his liver probe. "Well I won't know for certain until I get her on the table but on first blush, she died around 3:30 to 4 this morning. As to the How, I have no idea, there are no visible marks, punctures or bullet holes. Maybe she had an aneurism."

Harry nodded, "Thanks doc, keep me posted." He walked to the kitchen and picked up a stack of mail. The letters were all addressed to a Lacy Washington. The name sounded vaguely familiar and he realized why when he walked into the bedroom and on the wall were playbills that all featured Lacy and on her dresser was an envelope from Conklin's Auction House. He opened the letter to find she was to be a Celebrity guest auctioneer for the Carrow estate auction. He turned to the two subordinate detectives, Michaels, Phelps I want this place secure. All evidence needs to be bagged and tagged appropriately. I doubt that any physical evidence will be found but work it by the numbers."

Michaels asked his superior, "Why would you think no evidence will be found?"

"I've read about a case almost exactly like this one. Just do this the way I say."

"Yes sir." As he left the apartment he passed the uniformed officer at the door. "Usher I don't want anyone to get past you unless they have a badge. Do you understand?"

"I do sir." Harry nodded and walked down the hall.


End file.
